


You'd Look So Pretty With Wings

by MysticMusic



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison Argent & Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Stiles Stilinski, Angst, Blow Jobs, Brief Deucalion, Brief Jennifer Blake - Freeform, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Fluff, Gabriel and Stiles epic bro sibling relationship, Hugs, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I didn't write much of him, I don't like writing Stiles' dad, Ice Cream, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Wing Kink, Isaac Lahey Feels, Isaac is adorable, M/M, Malia Tate Doesn't Exist, Misunderstandings, Raphael Doesn't Exist, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 06:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15680088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMusic/pseuds/MysticMusic
Summary: When the big man went AWOL and Stiles' most treasured brother left Heaven, he was crushed. Luci had been expelled from Heaven beforehand and both he and Michael started preparing for their big battle. One must kill the other and all that bullshit. Stiles didn't care for the apocalypse. There was nothing keeping him upstairs anymore so he decided to ditch and wandered the Earth with the humans, waiting for his true vessel.Sure enough, Mieczyslaw Stilinski was born.Or, the one where Stiles is an archangel.





	You'd Look So Pretty With Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if there are any mistakes since this is my longest fic.

Once upon a not so recent time, Stiles had brothers. Three wonderful brothers that he loved with all of his heart and soul. Sadly, nothing lasts forever. Fate came knocking and Stiles couldn’t keep up. Didn’t _want_ to keep up. After Luci was expelled from Heaven and daddy dearest skipped out, Stiles didn’t know what to do. But then _Gabriel left_ and he decided. He couldn’t stay after that. His family was falling apart around him and it hurt him. It hurt him _so much._ Without Gabriel there was no point in staying. So he ran from heaven, ran from his family, and he ran from the fates that were laid out for Michael and Luci. He wandered the world and hid, keeping to himself and hiding himself from heaven. Stiles wanted absolutely no part in the apocalypse. He’d walk amongst the humans until his true vessel was born.

 

* * *

 

The day his true vessel was born, Stiles felt it. There was only one problem. His vessel was dying and Stiles couldn’t interfere. He physically couldn’t. It wasn’t in his power. The baby had to die or else Death would come for him. He didn’t have the power to take on Death. Not many did. He needed to act fast. The baby would only live until about one, just in time to give a verbal  _ yes.  _ He had waited this long. He could wait a bit longer.

 

Months later, his vessel was on the verge of death, and to Stiles’ increased surprise, the soul knew. It called out for help. It called to him and so he came. He arrived in a hospital room to see a small toddler laying in a crib, beside him were two humans. They could not see him, but little Mieczyslaw Stilinski  _ could.  _ The soul was screaming at him to take its place like it knew somewhere that he was meant to. He approached the crib in his current body, invisible to most eyes.

 

“It’s for them, isn’t it?”, he whispered to the child, glancing at the parents, “You don’t want to leave them alone.” But Stiles already knew the answer even before the child nodded, “Your death is inevitable, little one. I’m sorry. Would you like me to take your place for you?” When the child nodded again, the angel chuckled, “You need to say ‘Yes’ little Mieczyslaw. I cannot accept a nod.” The child began to struggle a bit to speak and Stiles was almost worried that it wouldn’t be able to before the permission finally struck his ears.

 

“ _ Y-yis.” _

 

It was good enough. The child’s heart soon stopped and in slipped Stiles. He mourned silently for the baby, but he knew little Mieczyslaw was in Heaven now. He’d be okay. When his heart started beeping again and his body stopped failing as he slowly healed it, he became Mieczyslaw Stilinski. The child of John Stilinski and Claudia Stilinski, born and raised in Beacon Hills, California. 

 

He allowed his body to grow at the average human pace and he enjoyed his human lifestyle. He went to school like a normal kid. He even made a friend named Scott. They were going to take on the world together. None of his family had found him yet to which he was unsure if he was happy or sad. To his surprise, he started to love the people around him. To care for them. His mother and father were his family now. They couldn’t replace his other family of course, but they added on to it. He got a bit older every day. Scott was practically another brother to him. He never told anyone what he was.

 

One day his mother died. It crushed him that he was powerless to stop it. He tried so hard. A feud with Death and Fate be damned. He wanted his mother to live. His powers were under lock and key inside his body. The body was too young to control them. If he tried, he’d only blow himself and the town apart. He couldn’t do it. He lost a member of his family again and the pain was back full force. Stiles cried. He cried for a long time, but then he remembered. He’d see her again. She’d live on in Heaven, happy with the real Mieczyslaw Stilinski. His dad was crushed as well, drinking his pain, so Stiles told him the same thing he had told himself, just without the Mieczyslaw part. He watched as his dad set down the drink and latched on to him. They would mourn together, but life would go on.

 

Life did go on. Stiles got older. His dad became the Sheriff and he even asked his dad to call him Stiles. His dad was curious, but he just said it was easier for him. They were healing rather nicely. Then, of course, as the Fates had probably planned Stiles got thrown head first into the supernatural world. The Fates were dicks and Scott became a werewolf. At first, Stiles had been afraid that Scott would smell something different about him. Something  _ non-human.  _ He did of course, but he just assumed it was Stiles’ natural scent. After all, Scott had never met any angels previously. Not many did. The subject was dropped and along came Derek Hale. Scott didn’t trust him, but Stiles did. Even with his still limited powers, he could tell Derek had a good soul. He didn’t tell Scott this of course. He didn’t know how his best friend would react to finding out Stiles was an angel and he really didn’t want to find out. Not yet anyway.

 

Along the way, Scott became too concerned with his love life to hang out with Stiles. It hurt, but not as bad as other things could. Stiles could live with it.

 

Then there was Peter Hale. He was different. He felt different to Stiles. He didn’t know why, but he liked the man. He offered Stiles the bite and respected his decision even though his soul was tainted by insanity. The man’s soul had always been a shade of grey, instead of black or white, Stiles could tell, but it was suddenly leaning towards black -  _ bad, _ fueled by the insanity. If Stiles turned his soul back the other way after he lit the man on fire with a molotov then he wouldn’t be telling anyone anytime soon. He knew Peter Hale would be back. It was only a matter of time. 

 

Time moved on. Stiles dealt with Derek turning a bunch of teenagers, Lydia’s banshee powers, the kanima, Scott being a lovesick puppy, and Peter’s return. The worm moon. Nice touch. Peter was definitely one of his favorites. He came back sane- _ ish _ thanks to Stiles’ minor interference, but he was still in a world of gray. Stiles found that he liked him that way. It was good to know that the world wasn’t all sunshine and peace. Stiles certainly did.

 

He was a little bit afraid that one of the wolves or even Lydia would sense that something was different about him and like Scott, they all did, but since Deaton announced him as a spark, they all just assumed it was that. He wasn’t even really a spark. Mieczyslaw might have been, but any magic in the body should have been burned out when he entered. 

 

The crazy geriatric turned Jackson into a killing machine and beat Stiles in his basement, but it was okay. He’d had worse pain. After he’d rescued Erica and Boyd from the basement, they started to trust him. Instead of trying to run off, he convinced them it was a bad idea and to stay with Derek. He was trying, failing, but trying. Lydia fixed Jackson with true love thanks to Peter’s weird idea and they all were reunited again. They were, anyway, until The Alpha Pack came to town and Boyd was captured which resulted with the pack going to rescue him. At a bank vault, of all places. Stiles was left in the loft because he was ‘human’ and Peter was left because he needed time to gain his power back. After calling to inform the pack about a trap, Stiles was worried, but he knew they could handle themselves.

 

That was when it happened. Angel radio was buzzing hard about something for the first time since Lucifer’s grand escape. It was so loud and after so long he fell to the ground, hands clapped over his ears. He could vaguely hear Peter calling out to him with something like worry, but he couldn’t focus enough to be amused. It was so loud, he had to listen in. He could usually ignore it, but he didn’t have that choice now. Then he heard what it was that they were buzzing about.

 

Time stopped. He thought he was screaming, but he couldn’t tell.

 

Lucifer killed Gabriel.

 

It took so much effort to pull himself together and even more to keep from using his real voice and accidentally killing Peter. The grief was too much. Gabriel had always been close to him. Don’t get him wrong. He loved all of his brothers, but Gabriel had a special place in his heart. They were so much alike. Sarcastic twits who didn’t want their family to break apart. Stiles couldn’t help but want to rip Luci apart, but he held back. Apparently, Gabriel had decided to side with the humans in the end. Not Heaven, not Hell, not  _ Fate.  _ The humans. The Winchester brothers. He felt himself smiling, crying still, but smiling. Of course, Gabriel would pick his own side with the humans. Stiles seems to have done the same thing. It was then that he decided that if it came down to it, down to the humans needing him, he’d fight for them. He only hopes it doesn’t have to come to that.

 

He slowly brought himself back to the present to see Peter in front of him, something like worry on his face that transitioned to feigned casual disinterest. Huh. That’s interesting.

 

“I’m sorry. I had a panic attack”, Stiles can only imagine what he was doing during his meltdown.

 

“Who’s Gabriel?”

 

Stiles froze. He hadn’t realized he’d been saying anything.  He looked up to see pure curiosity and maybe something underneath that he couldn’t describe. He didn’t say anything, so Peter continued, “I’ve never heard you speak of anyone named Gabriel. Much less what you were saying.”

 

It was bait, but Stiles was curious, “What did I say?”

 

The casual disinterest was back, “Something like,” he paused, looking thoughtful for a moment, “Gabriel, I loved him and he’s gone.”

 

Oh.

 

_ Oh. _

 

Stiles wasn’t stupid. He knew the emotion underneath was jealousy. If he was a human who had actually only lived seventeen years and not an angel who had lived for millennia, he probably wouldn’t have noticed. He almost laughed. Peter was good. Certainly living up to Stiles’ expectations. 

 

Why he was going to indulge Peter, he didn’t know, he just felt like he needed to, “Gabriel is- _was_ ,” he choked, “family.”

 

Peter seemed to want to ask more questions, but he appeared to think better of it. Instead, he drawled, “Want to get drunk? You have my explicit  _ adult  _ consent.”

 

“Can’t get drunk”, Shit. Peter shouldn’t know that.

 

At Peter’s raised eyebrow he tried to fix it, “Shouldn’t get drunk while they’re out there.” It was the truth so his heart shouldn’t blip.

 

He didn’t seem entirely convinced, but honestly, his half-truth was half-assed and he would be disappointed if Peter actually did believe him. Stiles was grateful when he dropped the subject.

 

Not very grateful with the subject he decided to continue it with though, “So who was this Gabriel in the family?”

 

Shit. What the fuck was he supposed to do now? It didn’t take much effort to control his heartbeat, but for some reason, he didn’t want to lie to Peter. This was going to get him killed.

 

“He was my brother.”

 

“I thought you were an only child?”, Peter was intrigued. The less he tells Peter, the better. He needed to shut this down while he had the chance.

 

“Don’t worry about it, Peter. It’s my business.”

 

Peter hummed, “Alright.”

 

Stiles’ head snapped up and he gaped at Peter, “That’s it? Really? Aren’t you going to threaten me to tell you or something? I mean it wouldn’t work, but I expected a fight or at least some more pushing.”

 

“Me? I would never,” he drawled, “It’s like you think I’m a bad person or something,” he mocked hurt.

 

Stiles stared at him for a moment before standing and brushing off his jeans to which Peter quickly did the same as to not be left on the floor like a heathen. 

 

“Besides, I’ll find out eventually anyway.”

 

“I don’t doubt you will, but I should really be getting home to make sure that my dad eats something that won’t ruin his body,” Stiles began walking towards the door but stopped abruptly before mumbling over his shoulder completely aware that Peter could hear him anyway.

 

“And I don’t think you’re a bad person. I think you see the world in shades of grey.”

 

He knew Peter listened for his heartbeat as he walked out the door, but it didn’t matter. It was constant anyways.

 

He doesn’t make it home of course since he gets called by Lydia because she found a  _ fucking dead body.  _ What the hell do the Fates have against this town? Oh, and his friend since childhood was found dead in the morgue. Both virgins. Great. Some sacrificial bullshit. 

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles was surprised to find that Peter hadn’t mentioned anything to Scott about his infamous brother Gabriel. Nothing to do about it now. Scott would’ve known there was no Gabriels in his family even if he had managed to say it was his uncle or something. If he hasn’t asked Scott then he probably knows somethings up and if Stiles knows Peter at all, he’d say the man is up for the challenge. Stiles knew it was only a matter of time before he’d figure it out. It’s inevitable. The guy was smart as hell and it intrigued Stiles. 

 

He had called Scott and figured out that their rescue mission had a few difficulties but overall everything went fine. They even found Derek’s long thought dead sister, Cora Hale which was interesting, to say the least.

 

At school, there was a new teacher and it's obvious that she’s a darach and the one that’s been killing people. As long as she stays the hell away from his pack then he won’t interfere. Too bad she did the exact opposite and tried to wiggle her way in as Derek’s new girlfriend. Holy fuck, the Fates needed to cut the guy a break. All of his lovers have either died or tried to kill him. It’s kind of sad. Stiles is probably going to have to step in. 

 

He waited a bit longer as his pack realized that it was a darach, but not  _ who _ it was. The bitch was performing the five-fold knot. Virgins first, warriors, healers, philosophers, and finally guardians. Stiles wasn't an idiot. He knew that guardians were parents and that it’ll likely be his dad, Scott’s mom, and Allison’s dad that get fucked over just because they’re easy bartering material. He won’t let that happen. He’ll step in before then. 

 

Stiles mostly just pretended to be figuring things out until it’s down to the healers. Deaton will obviously be one of them and he’d rather not have it come to that. The man may speak in riddles most of the time, but he wasn't terrible. 

 

It was time for a little ‘divine intervention’. Stiles rolled his eyes.

 

He called a pack meeting at the loft and was pleasantly surprised to see everyone there. Peter on the stairs. Isaac, Scott, and Allison all standing together to the side. Erica and Boyd next to them. Cora was off in the corner and Lydia was standing as far away from Peter as possible with Jackson. Even Jennifer was standing next to Derek, likely wondering what information has arisen and how close they are to figuring her out. He knew he was going to have to prove it if he wanted Derek to believe him, so he kept some crushed mistletoe in his sweatshirt pocket. Just enough to reveal her form. 

 

Stiles beckoned Peter over, who, eyebrow slightly raised, did as told.  The pack looked slightly confused that Stiles would willingly call Peter over, but he kind of wanted someone with muscle near him when she attacked and he trusted Peter. They’re like kindred spirits. 

 

He began to walk around, flailing his arms a bit. The body always seemed to have ADHD, but Stiles was never one to keep still beforehand anyways, “So we know we’re looking for a darach, but we don’t know who it is yet,” he stopped moving and looked around to see everyone looking at him like he was an idiot. That was normal, but he turned around only to be met with a curious gaze. He winked and mouthed,  _ Trust me _ . He knew Peter would.

 

Never one for subtly, Stiles turned to Jennifer and hardened his gaze, “Alright, cut the shit lady. You think I don’t know a darach when I see one? How’s the five-fold knot going?”

 

She paled and bristled, on the defensive, “Excuse me? I’m a  _ teacher _ . Why would I be the darach?”

 

Derek looked slightly livid, but Stiles noticed that Peter had instinctively moved between Stiles and Jennifer. He really liked Peter. He grabbed the wolf’s shirt, making sure to keep one hand still in his sweatshirt pocket, and tugged gently forward as he moved. An unspoken question to follow. Peter did. 

 

As they got closer, Derek got angrier, so Stiles was going to have to make this quick if he wanted it done. He pulled out the mistletoe and blew it towards her. She screamed and flickered from Jennifer to darach, Derek backing away in horror. 

 

She let out an enraged sound, finally back to her original form, and positively seethed, “I didn’t mess up anywhere. You shouldn’t have known. How could  _ you  _ possibly have known?”

 

He shrugged and smirked, “We’ll call it a lucky guess and a stroke of fate?”

 

She practically snarled and charged at him, but suddenly Peter, full beta mode, was there, pinning her to the ground and slashing her throat. It was over within seconds. Everyone was silent.

 

One second he was standing there looking down and the next he was pinned to a wall with a pissed off alpha werewolf in front of him. He expected this.

 

“How did you know?”

 

He looked to the ground and replied sullenly, “Does it matter?”

 

“ _ Yes _ ," Derek hissed.

 

“I guessed,” Stiles replied, making sure his heart stayed constant.

 

“You were way to sure to have just  _ guessed. _ ” Derek accused.

 

Stiles looked into Derek’s eyes and punctuated his words, “I. Guessed.”

 

Derek was suddenly pulled off of him and went without fight as Peter stepped between them. He looked at Derek eyes flashing blue in challenge, “Derek, my dear nephew, he just  _ helped  _ you. Now, I of all people am probably a bit out of practice on the whole kindness spectrum, but I believe the proper response is  _ ‘Thank you _ .”

 

Derek looked like a puppy that just got kicked. Apparently, Peter sticking up for Stiles really makes him think he did something bad. Stiles just sighed. This would go bad if he didn't fix it while he could so he walked forward passed Peter and pulled Derek in for a hug. He stiffened immediately, but Stiles was relentless and held on until he shyly started to return the hug. When Stiles pulled back and beamed, he is happy to see Derek give a hesitant smile back.

 

“Come on Fido. We are having a discussion away from the bat sonar eared humans,” he grabbed Derek’s hand and tugged him to the door, surprised when Derek actually followed. He’s normally the type of guy to run away at the first sign of human emotion. He must've still been hug drunk.

 

* * *

 

Once outside Stiles made Derek get into his jeep and started driving to the nearest ice cream place. Ice cream makes everything better. Even finding out that your girlfriend is a sociopath. The car ride was silent, but surprisingly not awkward like it probably should have been. Once they got to the nearest Dairy Queen, he decided _fuck it_. He was going to splurge on ice cream for the pack. He knew they’d all stay there and wait for Derek to return. He was their alpha and they had to make sure he was okay. 

 

He turned to Derek, “Get whatever you want. I’m paying,” when he looked like he was about to protest, Stiles just glared. Hard. He knew he had won when Derek looked at his feet. They walked up to the register and began to order.

 

“I’ll have a small Oreo Blizzard.”

 

Stiles snorted, “Like hell he will. I’m paying. He’ll have a  _ large _ Oreo Blizzard.” The look he shot at Derek dared him to argue. He just looked at his feet again, so Stiles continued ordering for the pack. A cookie dough blizzard for himself, a Reese’s blizzard for Peter, a Turtle Pecan Cluster for Lydia, and Scott would kill him if he didn’t get a Choco Brownie Extreme for him, all larges. He wasn’t absolutely sure what everyone else would want so he just got two gallons each of chocolate, strawberry, and vanilla. Derek was gaping at him from where he stood at the complete ice cream haul.

 

“Sharing is caring, Derek. I think everyone deserves ice cream at the moment,” he slid a one hundred dollar bill to the cashier and took his very minimal change back, pocketing it after. 

 

Once everything was finally done Stiles motioned for Derek to help him carry it all back to Roscoe. He did so wordlessly. After they put all of the ice cream in the jeep with the air on and locked, Stiles made Derek follow him to a little area behind the Dairy Queen. Derek was once again immediately stiff as Stiles pulled him into another hug. He started mumbling, completely confident that Derek could hear him, “Just be quiet for a minute and don’t hit me while I talk Sourwolf. I’m going to say some things that you need to hear, but you’re probably going to want to hit me afterward. Just wait until I’m done okay and listen to my heartbeat?” When he felt Derek nod he continued, “I know about Paige. It wasn’t your fault, Derek. You couldn’t have known that her body wouldn’t accept the bite. You  _ know  _ how unlikely it is for that to happen. You were just trying to protect her. In the end, you killed her to stop her from feeling more pain. That was  _ mercy,  _ Derek. What happened with Kate wasn’t your fault either. She took advantage of you, Derek. That was manipulation and  _ rape.  _ She used the fact that you were a teenage young and lust driven boy to get to your family. She was  _ sick,  _ Derek. Sick and  _ twisted. _ Jennifer wasn’t good enough for you Derek. She was murderous. No one could have known what she was. I wouldn’t have known without help and I know you’re probably sure that this is just going to keep happening, but it's  _ not _ Derek. Fate owes you at this point. Trust me. Trust me when I say that you’re going to find a girl that is so perfect for you after all of this. Fate will make sure of it. It needs to be balanced. You aren’t to blame Derek. You’ll be happy when this girl comes along. I  _ promise.”  _

 

It took Stiles a moment to realize that Derek was sobbing and gripping him a little bit more than tightly. He made calm hushing noises trying to get Derek to calm down. It wasn’t working so he started humming. He didn’t know how long they stood there waiting for Derek to calm, but he eventually did.

 

“Your heart never stuttered. How could you be so sure, Stiles?”, he pulled away, looked at Derek and thought for a moment.

 

“Derek do you trust me?”, Derek paused before nodding, “Well, just trust me on this one. You don’t have to believe me when I say you’ll find someone for you even though you will. Just believe me for now when I say those things weren’t your fault. All right?”

 

“Okay.”

 

Stiles beamed, “Now come on before the ice cream melts and the air conditioning kills my baby’s gas tank.”

 

* * *

 

In the jeep, on the way back Derek ate his ice cream while Stiles hummed along to a song on the radio.

 

“Thank you, Stiles”, Derek mumbled around his ice cream.

 

Stiles hummed, “Anytime Derek.”

 

* * *

 

When they finally got back to the loft any traces of tears on Derek’s face were gone and if any of the wolves could smell salt on him, they said nothing.

 

He announced ice cream and was almost tackled before he screamed, “If I drop even a single ice cream, I’m throwing them all out the window.”

 

That made everyone back away. They knew he wasn’t joking. Stiles prides himself on being a man of his word.

 

Derek put the gallons on the table while Stiles gave Scott and Lydia their individual ice creams. Each of them smiling at him and giving their thanks. His eyes found Peter sitting on the stairs pouting and looking at his hands when Isaac asked, “Why didn’t we get fancy ice creams?” 

 

“Because I don’t know any of you well enough to know what you’d want and like hell if I was going to buy something where there was a chance that you wouldn’t want it. Hang out with me more if you want me to have knowledge of what to get you for your surprise ice creams.”, he rolled his eyes and walked towards Peter. He didn’t look up as Stiles approached, seemingly lost in thought. 

 

“Zombiewolf,” Peter didn’t move.

 

“Peter,” a bit louder. Peter flinched and looked up at Stiles as a Reese’s blizzard was shoved into his hands. He looked at it and then looked at Stiles, then back at the ice cream.

 

“How come Peter got a fancy ice cream?”, Stiles heard Erica ask, appalled, from across the room.

 

“Because I knew what Peter wanted.”

 

“How did you know what Peter wanted?”, Isaac countered.

 

“He let it slip in a story.”, never taking his eyes off Peter who was now looking at him strangely. He didn’t need to say which story. Peter had only ever told him one. Stiles just stared back smugly and took his first bite out of his own ice cream. He almost smirked when he saw Peter glance at his mouth for a split second and then back at his eyes as if nothing happened. Almost.

 

Instead, he just put down his ice cream next to Peter on the stairs and pulled him until he stood with his signature Hale raised eyebrow obviously not realizing why he needed to stand. To his surprise, he ended up with an armful of Stiles as he was hugged. He stiffened immediately just like Derek and dropped his ice cream. Stiles was suddenly glad he bought Peter a blizzard as it could survive a three-foot drop. The man was still stiff but Stiles just waited and ignored the choking sound Scott made in the background. It took a more than a couple seconds, but Peter finally relaxed and leaned most of his body weight on the teen. Stiles could take it even though Peter was bigger. Being an angel gave him a bit of a strength boost.

 

Stiles murmured to Peter’s ears only, “Thank you for protecting me.”

 

Peter obviously wasn’t used to touch that wasn’t harmful or that he didn’t initiate himself, so Stiles just let the hug continue until Peter was ready to pull away.

 

Peter eventually did pull away and each of them picked up their respective ice creams. The wolf sat back down on the stairs while the angel leaned against the wall next to it. Stiles looked up to see everyone gaping at them besides Derek and Lydia who seemed to have expected this. Peter was tense at the scrutiny for some reason.

 

Stiles just smirked at them, “It’s a hug. I’m done giving hugs for the day. Hug each other or even Derek and close your mouths before something flies in and starts nesting.”

 

Peter snorted and untensed immediately as Stiles went back to eating his ice cream. It seems he was afraid Stiles was embarrassed by the hug, but he got his answer. Stiles was not. At all.

 

Stiles said his goodbyes and went home after he was done with his ice cream. He was surprised to find his dad had taken the night off to relieve the stress he’d built up. He made a quick in the moment decision to tell his dad about the supernatural world and of course, he was not happy or believing in fact until Stiles made him talk to Melissa McCall. She confirmed it. He didn’t tell his dad about the angel thing though. He didn’t know how he’d respond to figuring out his real son died and that he was a fake. It most certainly wouldn’t go well. His dad took the werewolf news about as well as he’d hoped once Stiles told him everything. He was a little upset that Stiles hadn’t told him before, but he realized his heart was in the right place and that his son had just wanted him to be safe. 

 

They watched a movie after in declaration of father-son bonding and Stiles made his dad eat something healthy. His dad was not happy with that bit. It was good. It might’ve been a good day, but they still had to deal with the Alpha Pack.

 

* * *

 

It was a few weeks later that the Alpha Pack made their appearance at Derek’s loft. The twins seemed reluctant, but Kali and Deucalion were ferocious. They wanted Derek to kill all of his betas and join them. The twins seemed to realize they had to pick a side. It wasn’t long after they arrived that they started fighting for Derek instead in their merged form. Peter was helping in the fight, but Stiles was completely surprised to see that he wasn’t aiming to kill. He wasn’t going for the alpha power. He was just helping. It made Stiles smile, but it was quickly wiped off his face as Kali killed the twins with a well-timed attack. She was smirking victoriously and didn’t see Derek as he came up behind her and slashed her throat. Deucalion was the only one left and it took Stiles a minute too late to realize where he was. Claws were suddenly on his neck and the room was frozen in shocked horror. Now, Stiles wasn’t entirely worried because he realized that Deucalion couldn’t actually kill him, but no one else knew that. 

 

“Nobody move or I’ll slit his throat.”

 

Stiles rolled his eyes and started talking before Deucalion could continue, “Deucalion, will you knock your bullshit off if I fix your eyes?”

 

Stiles almost laughed at the looks on his pack’s faces at his boldness, but he guessed that probably wouldn’t have been a good action at the time. It would take a bit of juice, but he could do it. He doesn’t  _ think _ it would show any signals to where he was. It was a small thing. He guessed he wouldn’t have full power until his body turned eighteen, but he had enough power to cure a blind person.

 

“ _ Impossible. _ Deaton said so.”

 

“Deaton doesn’t know everything. Listen to my heartbeat, Deucalion. Tell me if I’m lying. I can. And  _ will _ . Fix. Your. Eyes. But only if you promise to leave us all alone afterward.”

 

His heart was constant. 

 

“Fine, but not here. I’m taking you with me.”

 

The pack began to protest to which Stiles responded, “Everyone shut up for a second and trust me here. I’ll be back in no more than an hour and if I’m not then you can panic, but I  _ will  _ be.”

 

They all shut up and stared as Deucalion dragged him to the door and away from them. 

 

* * *

 

Deucalion made him drive them somewhere into the preserve, which was fine by him. It hadn’t been a long drive so he could definitely make it back by his time limit. They both got out of Deucalion’s car that apparently Kali drove on the rare occasion that they used it. He made the older man sit on the hood. 

 

“Okay, now I need to make a real deal here. Like we need to shake on it and everything.”

 

“I could just kill you.”, Deucalion offered.

 

Stiles rolled his eyes, “Then who would bring back your sight?  _ Santa Claus?  _ That’s rude. No violence.” 

 

Apparently, Deucalion was going to indulge him because he agreed.

 

“Great. Now just say your side of the deal and I’ll say mine. Then we shake hands.” It was an angel thing. It completely prevented Deucalion from breaking the deal, but he had a feeling the man wouldn’t anyways. The shades of gray were always unpredictable, though.

 

“I promise to leave Derek Hale’s pack and Beacon Hills alone after regaining my sight.”

 

“I promise to return Deucalion’s sight in return that he leave Derek Hale’s pack and Beacon Hills alone afterward.”

 

They shook on it.

 

“Alright, Deucalion close your eyes. It shouldn’t hurt, but it might sting.”

 

The man did as told and Stiles placed his index fingers on his temples. It’s felt weird using any magic after so long. Even something as simple as healing eyes. It didn’t take long. Only about thirty seconds or so of healing considering how long the man has been blind.

 

“Done. You can open your eyes now.”

 

His eyes opened and it was immediately obvious that he hadn’t expected what Stiles was doing to work.

 

“ _ How _ ?”, he looked around at the forest and sky before his eyes returned to Stiles.

 

He just shrugged and grinned, “A spell I found while I was researching.” The lie slipped easily through his teeth as he forced his heartbeat not to stutter. 

 

Deucalion didn’t seem to care much now that he had his sight back, “Get in. The least I can do is drive you back and then get the hell out of town so that your pack doesn’t kill me. Also,  _ I’m driving. _ I haven’t driven my car since I got it and you can sit your ass down in the passenger seat.”

  
Stiles gave a lazy salute and did as he was told. 

 

* * *

 

He got back with ten minutes left to spare. They apparently did everything shy of killing each other while he was gone. He came back and no one even heard him because they were all too busy panicking. In different ways keep in mind. Peter and Scott were arguing about how the situation should have been handled. Lydia was crying to Jackson. Ethan and Aiden had somehow miraculously survived and were sitting next to each other with their eyes closed and their hands clapped over their ears. Allison and Isaac seemed to be defending Scott while, surprisingly, Cora was defending Peter. Derek was literally laying on the floor staring at the ceiling with an empty gallon of leftover ice cream next to him. Erica and Boyd were also eating ice cream just off in the corner more. 

 

Okay, this had to stop. What would they ever do if he died? It’s not like he would, but holy fuck. They’re acting like somebody came in and made them watch as they killed baby puppies. 

 

“Hey!”, he yelled. The room froze as everyone turned to him and just stared, “I’m gonna need to give out hugs again aren’t I?”

 

He was suddenly smashed to the ground as Isaac of all people landed on top of him. He groaned but understood Isaac’s need for physical contact. When you don’t get any kind physical contact for years, it makes sense to want some whenever possible. He didn’t even try to get up and just hugged the boy back as he looked over his shoulder at the rest of them. Most of them looked amused, but Peter looked like he wanted to strangle Isaac so Stiles just smiled in reassurance. The man untensed slightly, but not fully.

 

“What happened?”, It was Derek who asked. Apparently, they were going to have this conversation while Isaac was literally on top of him.

 

“What do you mean, ‘What happened?’ I obviously held up my end of the deal and he held up his.”

 

Erica and Boyd had begun moving closer to Stiles and now Erica was laying to his right and Boyd was to her right. Wolves seemed to need touch a bit more than words if Derek’s hand on his foot was anything to go by. They needed to feel him to know he was there. Cora just shrugged and laid across each of their legs. It couldn’t have been comfortable, but she didn't look like she cared. Scott seemed to decide that it was a fantastic idea to plop down on top of Isaac. Stiles groaned again, but Isaac seemed content. This was apparently going to be a puppy pile.

 

“How the hell did you give him back his sight?”, Derek continued, pretending to act like Stiles wasn’t getting air deprived by his betas.

 

“Spark magic spell thingy.”, he grumbled. He forced his heart not to stutter and that was apparently enough for Derek who decided he wanted to join the puppy pile. He curled up next to Boyd. Ethan and Aiden came over and laid at Stiles' feet. Stiles' eyes widened slightly as Jackson laid down next to him with one hand on top of him. Awh Jackson _cared._ Even the humans joined in. Lydia laid next to Jackson and Allison sat practically on top of Cora to lean against Isaac and Scott. It was nuts. Completely nuts, but one person was missing. Peter was standing off to the side with his head tilted in a way that should not be adorable. Stiles made grabby hands at him and he rolled his eyes before sitting above Stiles’ head against the wall. It was an act, Stiles knew Peter was glad to be included. Stiles grabbed his hand and almost clapped when the tension left him within seconds instead of minutes. They were getting there. His breathing evened out and he fell asleep, still holding Peter’s hand.

 

* * *

 

He didn't know how long he had been asleep when he woke up and it was night. The pack was still laying on top of him, but Peter’s hand was gone. He didn’t know why, but that made him start to panic. He calmed instantly when he felt a hand return to his. Stiles looked behind himself as far as he could to see familiar blue eyes glowing back at him. It should have scared him, but it only calmed him back to sleep instead.

 

* * *

 

Things were relatively calm after the puppy pile night. It allowed everyone to grow closer as a pack. Ethan and Aiden joined the pack since Stiles insisted that they be allowed in. He could just tell that they wanted to be good people. Stiles demanded that they start to have pack movie nights as well. He hadn’t thought that Peter would join, but he always did. Turns out the man is a true nerd at heart and Stiles always made a point to sit next to him on the couch. No one else would. Lydia and Derek gave him knowing looks while the pack looked at him like he was crazy.

 

Stiles just shrugged the looks off until the day Lydia caught him by his jeep and asked to have a word with him.

 

“You’re into him.”, he didn’t have to ask who. 

 

“That is true.”, He wasn’t embarrassed about it. There was no reason to deny it.

 

“He likes you back.”

 

“I know.”, Stiles  _ did  _ know. He wanted to do something about it. He really did. It’s just, relationships are held together with truth. Peter didn’t know the whole truth yet. He would never want to be with Stiles if he knew what he was. 

 

Lydia looked affronted, “Then why haven’t you done anything about it? Are you afraid of what the pack would think?”

 

“Lydia my dear, I could not care any less than I already do about what the pack would think about who I date. It’s,” he paused, mildly disgusted with himself, “something else.”

 

She raised an eyebrow, clearly wanting him to continue so he did, “I haven’t been completely honest. I can’t get into a relationship with him knowing that if he knew this one vital detail he wouldn’t want to be with me afterward. It’s cruel, manipulative, and  _ selfish.”  _

 

“What could possibly be so bad, Stiles?”

 

He looked away and got in his car. There’s nothing wrong with being an angel, but would Peter really want to be with him after he found out how long Stiles had been lying to them? The man likes loyalty and trust. He’s already been selfish enough by flirting with him for so long. He needed to think. He ignored the look Lydia shot him as he drove away.

 

* * *

 

He should have been surprised to find the man in question sitting on his bed when he got home, but at this point, he really wasn’t.

 

“Not that I’m opposed to finding werewolves in my bed, but to what do I owe the pleasure?”, Stiles mumbled.

 

“I overheard your conversation with Ms. Martin.”, the werewolf said nonchalantly.

 

Stiles froze. How could he not have sensed that Peter was nearby? He was getting soft.

 

He was about to apologize when Peter continued, “So who is it then? I thought it could have been Derek, but then I remembered that Derek is  _ straight.  _ Perhaps the Lahey boy?”

 

Stiles couldn’t help it. He laughed. He forgot he hadn’t actually mentioned Peter’s name in his conversation with Lydia, “Derek is, in fact,  _ bisexual _ , but it isn’t Derek. Also, I’m pretty sure Isaac, Scott, and Allison are doing some three way thing, so it isn’t Isaac either.”

 

Peter hummed, “Then who is this lucky fellow?”

 

“Just someone I met.”, It’s the truth. That phrase is an easy way to get out of werewolf lie detectors. They instantly assume its recently, but it could be any time. It’s kind of funny.

 

Peter just continued looking at him. The man isn’t going to leave without proper motivation so Stiles is going to have to play dirty, “Why, Peter Hale,” he purred, “are you jealous?” He waggled his eyebrows. 

 

The bait worked and Peter glared at him, “Cute. Why would I be jealous of the poor fellow that has your heart? You’re a terror. The man is doing the world a favor.”

 

Stiles feigned hurt, “Why Peter, how could you? I’m hurt. Anyone would be lucky to have me. I’m an  _ angel. _ ”

 

“A demon, perhaps. I can’t imagine you being an angel, but you  _ would _ look so pretty with wings.”, Peter smirked.

 

Stiles went quiet, “You’d be surprised creeperwolf.”

 

Peter gave him a calculating glance before sighing and moving to the window, “Well, It has been fun, but our conversation has begun to bore me.”, he was halfway out the window before he stopped and turned. Something complicated flickered across his face as if what he was about to say physically pained him, “You should probably tell whoever it is. They'd understand and live with it if they truly felt the same way.”, he paused, “If they don’t then they aren’t worth it.” And he was gone.

 

Stiles sighed. He made a good point.

 

* * *

 

It was about a week later that Stiles’ body’s eighteenth birthday snuck up on him. After eighteen years birthdays are still hard to remember. He was just glad that his body would finally accept his power. His dad made him breakfast and smiled sheepishly at Stiles’ scolding look at the bacon. He just sighed. One day couldn’t hurt. He told his dad as much and his father beamed before promptly sitting down and stuffing face. 

 

It was a Friday, so he sadly still had school, but Scott stopped him and told him to come by the loft later for an ‘emergency’. Sure Scottie, whatever you say. No one mentioned his birthday, so he figured their game was to make him think they forgot.

 

He got to lacrosse practice and immediately jumped when “Bilinksi.”, was howled into his ear.

 

“Yes, Coach?”

 

“It’s your birthday kid. Sit this one out. Greenburg will run your suicides.”, Coach’s gaze moved to Greenburg and he sneered, “You hear that Greenburg?”

 

The Coach was great. A really funny guy, “Thanks, Coach.”

 

Stiles stuck his tongue out at Scott in victory as he was given a pouty face.

 

* * *

 

When Stiles got to the loft later that day, he wasn’t particularly surprised at the pack surprise party they threw, but he pretended to be anyways. It was a bit cliche for their life, but he was flattered anyway. He was a little surprised to see everyone there, even Ethan and Aiden. Peter was on his staircase pretending to be annoyed to be there.

 

He snorted when he saw the cake that said ‘Congrats! You’re legal!’

 

Most of them, besides Derek and Peter who were apparently above the art of singing, started playfully singing happy birthday. It was then that he realized that they all trusted him. He was  _ lying  _ to them.

 

Before he could think about the consequences he backed away, shaking his head. He missed Gabriel. In moments like these his brother would know what to do. He’d laugh and joke about how much of an idiot Stiles was all the while stealing pieces of the cake. Stiles slumped to the floor. He could barely hear his friends around him as they all wondered what was wrong. He was crying lost in his head. He couldn’t breathe. He didn’t need to breathe. He knew that somewhere in his head, but that thought was lost to him now after so many years of developing the reflex. Something smelled good though. Really good actually. He was drawn to it and he slowly felt himself coming back to reality. He quickly realized that Peter was kneeling in front of him and it was him that had smelled good. It felt like deja vu as he remembered this had all happened before. 

 

Something snapped inside of Stiles in that moment and he started laughing. He fell backward, just laid on the floor and  _ laughed.  _ His brother would have been right about one thing. He really was an idiot. They wouldn’t care that he was an angel. They care about him too much to care about trivial things like  _ species.  _

 

He quickly realized they were all staring at him in horrified worry. He went a little bit insane, just now didn’t he? He quickly stood up and pulled Peter to his feet as well. Maybe with a bit more strength than the average human should possess. 

 

“I, Uhm, had a panic attack.”, he muttered, sheepishly.

 

“About Gabriel.”, Peter added. 

 

Stiles winced, he must’ve been talking again, “About Gabriel.”, Stiles repeated.

 

“Who’s Gabriel?”, Scott questioned, face still worried to his right.

 

“I’m not human.”, Stiles blurted out before he could change his mind.

 

He was met with eleven confused stares. 

 

“Of course you aren’t, you’re a spark.”, Scott said, confused and innocent.

 

“I’m not a spark.”, Stiles rolled his eyes.

 

“Then what are you?”, Derek asked.

 

Stiles fidgeted a bit on the balls of his feet, “I’m an angel.”

 

Derek scoffed, “Angels aren’t real.” Of course. Derek the  _werewolf_ was telling him angels weren't real. Any human would tell Derek that werewolves weren't real. It wasn't Stiles' fault that Derek was the human in his scenario. 

 

Stiles looked at Peter as he said, “You’d be surprised.” The man seemed to remember their conversation from the previous week as he raised an eyebrow. 

 

They still looked skeptical so he sighed and backed away to a safe distance before calling his wings for the first time in a very long time and allowing his eyes to shine blue. He smirked at Peter. They both remembered his comment about how pretty Stiles would look with wings. He knew his wings were actually very pretty. They were black at the base and transitioned to a brownish orange color in the middle and ended with snow-white tips. Almost like a fox's coat.

 

“You all might know me by the name Sabrael.”, Stiles cringed as he put his wings away and made his eyes stop glowing. He hasn’t heard anyone call him that in millennia. He preferred Stiles. 

 

“Gabriel  _ is  _ your brother.”, Peter said mostly to himself, “You’re an archangel.”

 

When Stiles confirmed this almost everyone started talking at once.

 

“Everyone shut up. I’ll tell you everything.”, Stiles did. He told them about his dad and his brothers' fates. He told them about his time on Earth before finding his true vessel. He told them about how the baby was going to die and he needed verbal consent before possessing it. He told them about how he didn’t get full power until today. He told them about being able to manipulate his heartbeat, but how he never did unless it had to do with him being an angel. He told them about Deucalion’s eyes and the darach. He told them  _ everything. _

 

When he was done it was surprisingly Derek who was first to speak, “So when we had our talk, you didn’t lie about-”

 

Stiles cut him off, “ _ No _ . No, Derek. Everything I said was true. You probably don’t trust me right now, but I _swear_ to you. I didn’t lie in that conversation. Not once.” Stiles wouldn't blame any of them if they never trusted him again. Honestly, he probably deserved it.

 

Derek smiled, “Okay. I believe you.”

 

Stiles choked, “ _ Okay _ ? That’s it?", That can't seriously be all it takes, "You’re going to believe me just like that?”

 

Derek shrugged, “You’re still the same Stiles that held me up in a pool for six hours.”

 

“You helped us out of Gerard’s basement,” Erica piped up.

 

“You helped me with my wolfy powers,” Scott supplied.

 

“You let me hug you when I’m sad,” Isaac is adorable.

 

“You bought us all ice cream,” Allison added. No seriously, Isaac is adorable.

 

“You stuck up for us,” Ethan said as he elbowed his brother.

 

"I _guess_ you did stop me from killing people Stilinksi," Jackson rolled his eyes. 

 

“You helped my idiot brother.”, Cora smirked when Derek scoffed at her.

 

“Stiles, you’ve helped all of us so much that we can’t help, but trust you.”

 

Stiles turned to Lydia who was staring smugly at him. He scowled at her which in turn prompted her to stick her tongue out at him. 

 

“Thank you.”, Stiles murmured quietly. Really, he couldn't thank them enough. He expected hate or at least anger, not  _acceptance._ He didn't feel like he deserved it, but he'd try to live up to whatever misplaced trust they had in him.

 

“Let’s get back to the cake.”, Isaac said happily. Stiles laughed and hugged the boy.

 

“Isaac, you are too adorable.”

 

They did go back to the cake and the party. Stiles was so distracted that he almost didn’t notice when Peter slipped out the door. He turned to Lydia frantically. She had noticed too. She gave him a look that was easily interpreted as  _ What are you doing you idiot? Go after him. _

 

Stiles did.

 

* * *

 

Stiles had always known were Peter’s apartment was. Once he figured out the man had one he immediately searched for it. Now, he was outside the apartment leaning against the wall as he waited for the man to come to the door. 

 

Stiles wasn't kept waiting for long as the man opened his door dressed in his signature v-neck. 

 

He sighed, “What do you want, Stiles. I’m busy.”

 

“You left.”

 

Peter rolled his eyes, “Yes, because  _ I’m. Busy.  _ Now go away.” He slammed the door, but Stiles wasn’t letting him get off that easy. Stiles quickly relocated himself inside the apartment, behind Peter, arms crossed.

 

Peter turned around and jumped when he saw Stiles there. He swore loudly and looked down before looking back up and declaring, “You’re a menace.”

 

“You’re upset with me.”

 

“Yes, Stiles. I am upset with you.”, Peter said, sounding resigned as he walked passed Stiles and into the kitchen. Stiles followed him only to see him pouring vodka.  _A lot_ of vodka.

 

“Because I’m an angel?”, Stiles asked, very afraid of the answer.

 

Peter stopped pouring vodka suddenly and turned to Stiles, “Stiles, I don’t  _ care  _ that you’re an angel. It doesn’t bother me.”

 

Stiles listened to his heartbeat and heard no upticks. 

 

“Then why are you upset with me?”, Stiles was genuinely confused now.

 

“I don’t like when people lie to me.”, Peter started drinking his vodka as he walked out to the living room.

 

Stiles followed and continued talking, “The only time I ever lied to you was when I told you I was human. I even told you about,” he choked, “Gabriel.”

 

Peter paused before setting his drink on the table and turning around to face Stiles, face blank, “You should probably leave and go bother  _ Derek _ or something. Maybe even the Lahey boy. There’s no reason for you to be here.”

 

Oh. He’s  _ jealous.  _ He thinks Stiles lied when the man showed up in his bedroom. Well, Stiles will just have to fix that insecurity now won't he?

 

It only took a second for Stiles to have Peter pinned to the wall, “I have _a reason_ for being here,” he purred before licking a stripe up the older man’s neck. He smirked, very pleased with himself when Peter whined.

 

“ _ Stiles.”, _ he warned.

 

Stiles only hummed in response before biting down on the man’s collarbone. It got the desired response as Peter snarled and their positions were quickly flipped with Stiles pinned to the wall. He only smirked at Peter’s blown eyes before murmuring, “Lydia and I were talking about you in that conversation.”

 

Peter growled and nudged Stiles legs open with his knee before kissing him. Stiles immediately opened his mouth to give Peter entrance. He moaned as the man’s tongue explored his mouth. His hand burrowed itself in Peter's hair. 

 

Stiles was no virgin. His body might be, but Stiles? No, Stiles was confident in his ability to turn someone into a mess of pleasure. So that might be why Stiles dropped to his knees, swiftly and efficiently got the man’s dick out and swallowed it down. Peter groaned and pulled on Stiles’ hair. He didn’t need a gag reflex or to breathe. He was going to take advantage of that since Peter probably has one of the most perfect dicks Stiles has ever seen. It’s long, thick, and uncut, while managing not to be too long or thick.

 

Stiles hollowed his cheeks as he sucked and bobbed his head, using his hands to play with Peter’s balls, mindful to keep his teeth away from Peter’s dick. Stiles always loved giving blowjobs. He liked the feeling of being used for someone else's pleasure or even the feeling of being in control of that pleasure. He honestly could probably cum just from giving one. 

 

He continued sucking as Peter choked out, “ _ Stiles,  _ I’m not going to last if you keep that up.”

 

Stiles just kept sucking until the man groaned as he emptied his load in the angel's mouth. He swallowed all of it down easily and stood.

 

“You’re really  _ good  _ at that.”, Peter murmured in his post orgasm haze.

 

Stiles smirked and replied cheekily, “I’ve had lots of practice.”

 

Peter growled  and leaned in next to Stiles’ ear before purring, “I’m going to make you forget about this so-called  _ practice. _ ”

 

Stiles grinned as he followed Peter into the bedroom.

 

* * *

 

Stiles was spent, laying on Peter's bed almost drifting off to sleep when he heard, "I was right. You do look pretty as hell with those wings."

 

He smirked to himself, pleased that his lover likes his wings as sleep took him over.

 

* * *

 

 

It was a few months later during the annual movie night when it happened. Stiles was sitting on Peter’s lap during the movie. The pack had gotten used to it after the first few times. Everyone was too focused on the movie to realize people were nearing the loft and once they did notice it was already too late.

 

Four men entered the loft and no one even noticed until one of them spoke, “What the hell is this shit, Cas. This town is nuts.”

 

The pack froze and turned towards the group of men. It looked like the Winchesters, their angel, and a pagan god. The Winchesters looked intrigued, the angel - Castiel if Stiles remembers correctly - confused and the pagan just looked cocky, sucking on a lollipop. It doesn’t look like they noticed he’s an angel yet.

 

“I do not know, Dean,” Cas replied.

 

“What the hell are you people doing in my loft?”, Derek asked, furiously.

 

The pagan smirked, “Calm down, Fido. We’re just here to talk.”

 

The taller Winchester, Sam, elbowed the pagan in the side, “Gabriel, be nice.”

 

Stiles froze. He was off of Peter’s lap in an instant and in front of the group in the next. Dean looked like he might attack, but Castiel grabbed him, looking at Stiles in awe. He wasn’t focused on them though. Instead, he was focused on the pagan who wasn’t really a pagan at all now was he now was he? Sneaky bastard. The man in question was staring back at Stiles, shock apparent on his face as he dropped his lollipop.

 

Stiles growled, “You  _ asshole,” _ He jumped on the man who caught him effortlessly. _ “ _ You. Are. Such. A.  _ Dick.”  _ Stiles emphasized each word with a kick even though he probably didn’t feel it at all, “I thought you were  _ dead. _ They were screaming  in my ears that he _killed_ you. I had a  _ panic attack _ , Gabriel. A. Panic. Attack. I wanted  _ to rip him apart  _ and I would have, too. If I was at full power, I would have  _ shredded _ him, I was so angry,” Stiles was crying now, but Gabriel just held him until he finally pulled away.

 

Only for Stiles to kick him in the balls. It doesn’t matter what you are. That  _always_ hurts _._  Gabriel fell to his knees like a brick and wheezed, __ “Nice to see you too baby bro.” Stiles scowled, but it was quickly wiped off his face when Gabriel grabbed his ankles and pulled his feet out from under him.

 

Sam groaned, “Great.  _ Another  _ Gabriel. One wasn’t enough?”

 

Stiles and Gabriel both grabbed one of Sam’s feet and pulled them out from under him as well. Dean started laughing, but it quickly turned into a yelp as Sam gave him the same treatment. Castiel made sure he was out of Dean’s reach before cracking a smile.

 

Stiles laughed. There were still tears on his face as he got to his feet and the others did as well. He startled when the air was knocked out of him as he was pulled into a bone-crushing hug, “I’m  _ sorry _ , Stiles. It was selfish of me to leave you and then fake my own death. I should have realized, I-”, Now Gabriel was sobbing. Damn it, Gabriel wasn’t supposed to cry. He  _ never  _ cries. The Winchesters must’ve been thinking the same thing because they both sucked in a breath at the same time.

 

Shit. Stiles turned to the Winchesters and pointed, “You,” he pointed to his pack, “and you. If I come back and anyone is dead or missing I swear, there  _ will  _ be hell to pay.", then, almost as an afterthought, he added, "Castiel is in charge,” he teleported to his room with Gabriel before anyone could protest.

 

Gabriel was still tearing up so he just hummed, “I missed you  _ so much  _ and I left you when you needed me the most.”

 

“Gabriel look at me,” Stiles’ gaze was met with whiskey-colored eyes much like his own, “I lived. I survived. I’m here. I missed you too.” Stiles had missed Gabriel since the day Gabriel had left Heaven. It hurt so much and he didn't doubt for a second that his brother felt the same way.

 

Stiles didn’t know what else to do so he started murmuring to Gabriel about his life and how it went. He told him about his pack and his dad. He even told him about his mom. He told him about his best friend Scott and how he got bitten. He told him about Peter and the stupid things the pack gets up to. He told him about the ice cream day and the puppy pile. Stiles didn’t even realize Gabriel had calmed until he finished talking. His brother was just leaning on his chest silently at that point. 

 

“You know, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you cry. You were supposed to be my lovable annoying snarky sarcastic sweet loving brother. To think you’ve ruined your image,” Stiles teased, but he was barely joking. He didn't know what to do with a crying Gabriel and it scared him. If Gabriel wanted to cry he could cry all he wanted. Stiles would always be there. It just frightened him.

 

Gabriel snorted, “You were supposed to be my innocent baby brother. Now you’re running with wolves.”

 

“Touche, bro. Touche.”

 

It was when John Stilinski came home and Gabriel tensed that Stiles thought fuck it, “Wanna meet him? Then you can meet the pack and I can meet that Winchester that is definitely your boyfriend.”

 

Gabriel scowled before asking, “I thought he didn’t know you were an angel?”

 

“I can use some back up if he has a heart attack?”, Stiles tried.

 

It worked. Gabriel sighed, “Fine, but if he gets angry I’m not sticking up for you.”  _ Lie. _ and Stiles knows it.

 

"Yes, you will."

 

Gabriel grumbled.

 

They walked downstairs together and into the kitchen where Stiles’ father did a double take at the forty-something-year-old looking man that was following his son.

 

“Hey, dad,” Stiles said sheepishly as Gabriel winced at the name but said nothing.

 

“Stiles, is there something you need to tell me?”, John asked looking angry at Gabriel. His brother’s eyes widened as he started laughing. He was entirely too amused by the situation.

 

Stiles just groaned as John started to look confused, “Dad  _ no.  _ That’s disgusting, but I actually do need to tell you something.”

 

Stiles looked at his shoes as his father stared at him expectantly before saying, “I’m an angel.”

 

His father still looked confused so Stiles explained with some input from Gabriel.

 

“So, let me see if I’m getting this right here,” his father paused, “You’re an archangel. This is your brother. My son died and you took over his body. My wife died and you did nothing. You’ve lived here for seventeen years without ever thinking that I should probably know this? Did you even care about us or were we just useful for you?” John was seething.

 

“Don't do that," Stiles murmured looking at his shoes, "Of course I care about you. I cared about mom too. I couldn’t save your son. Death would have come and killed him all over again. I didn’t have enough power to save mom at the time. I almost blew up the whole town trying," he was prattling on, he knew, but he couldn't stop, "I wanted to tell you. I really did, but it wasn't that easy. I was scared because I knew you’d be angry. I thought you’d hate me and want me gone. Honestly, you still might.”, Stiles looked away at everything and anything, but his father and shot his brother a grateful look when he started rubbing relaxing circles in the small of his back.

 

John sighed and rubbed his face, “Stiles, I don’t hate you and I don’t want you gone. I’m sorry for what I said," he rubbed the back of his head and looked down, "I was hurt. I still think of you as my son even if it’s not by blood. In my mind I still raised you and I would have liked to have known this. Of course, It’s going to take me some time to get used to it,  _ but,” _ he smiled, “I’ll get over it.”

 

Stiles gaped, in shock before rushing forward and hugging his dad, “Love you.”

 

His dad sighed, but smiled fondly, “Love you too goofball.”

 

They broke apart and talked amongst each other for a bit before Gabriel and Stiles went back to his room.

 

“I approve. Not everyone would be willing to jump a hurdle like that for the sake of family.”

 

“Yeah. I got kinda lucky, didn’t I?”, Stiles smiled fondly before grabbing Gabriel’s arm, “Come on, before our boyfriends kill each other.”

 

Gabriel smirked as they teleported back to the loft. Surprisingly enough no guns or claws were out everyone was talking and didn’t notice their arrival. Dean and Lydia were arguing about something. Castiel looked very fond of Isaac, which who wouldn’t be. The kid is adorable. Last but not least their treacherous boyfriends seemed to be getting along nicely. Stiles and Gabriel looked at each other before howling with laughter. Their boyfriends looked at them with pretty similar scowls.

 

Castiel had Isaac in his lap on the couch. It was kind of hilarious since Isaac was taller than the man and Dean looked murderous until Castiel gave him a pouty face to rival Scott's, (But Dean, he’s adorable. Just look at him.) It didn’t take long for Isaac to charm Dean with his adorableness as well and Dean relented. Isaac had that effect on people. 

 

Gabriel sauntered right up to Peter and his gaze hardened, “I would explain all the ways I would torture you if you hurt my bro,  _ but _ ,” he smirked, “I know he’ll think up better ones and get to you first if it happens. He always was smart.”

 

Peter matched Gabriel’s smirk and drawled, “I’m  _ very  _ aware of how brilliant my sweetheart is,” his gaze softened a bit, “I’d deserve it if I hurt him anyway. He’s probably  _ too _ perfect to be with me, but I’m a selfish man. I wouldn’t give him up for the world.”

 

Gabriel summoned a new lollipop and plopped it in his mouth before saying, “Good answer.”

 

Stiles sat himself back down in his original spot on Peter’s lap and kissed the werewolf, “Perfect answer,” he murmured and laughed as Peter made a noise that sounded an awful lot like a purr, “Holy shit. You  _ purred.  _ That’s adorable. Why is that adorable? You’re like an overgrown cat.” Peter grimaced before leaning forward and catching Stiles’ mouth in another kiss to shut him up.

 

* * *

 

It was more than a few months later and everything was going kind of great. They still had pack emergencies every once in a while with the newest threat to Beacon Hills. Stiles had applied to some colleges and would be taking Peter to whichever one he chose. 

 

He was also very happy to note that Peter really liked to touch his wings. It was pleasurable and Stiles didn't complain when he murmured almost to himself about how beautiful they were

The Winchesters and their angels started joining some of the pack movie nights. Sam was a nerd. Stiles approved of his brother’s boyfriend and gave his own version of the shovel talk to which Sam looked horrified and Gabriel cackled. Cas and Isaac got along great and after Stiles explained to Dean in private why Isaac was so touchy-feely, he got used to it. Well, he had wanted to beat Isaac’s father to a bloody pulp at first, but once he was told the man was dead, he calmed. Derek and Dean made good friends as well.

 

The Fates finally came through for Derek and gave him a girl that wasn’t evil. Her name was Braeden and once Stiles assured him that she wouldn’t try to murder him, he relaxed and accepted that something good could come to him.

 

Even Stiles’ dad got used to the fact that his son was an angel.

 

Stiles and his brother went back right as if they had never been out of each other’s lives at all. The prank wars that they used to have returned and soon enough they had to be held back from killing each other. Damn, he loved his brother.

 

Things weren’t perfect. Stiles’ other brothers were still having their crises and daddio was still MIA, but Stiles was happy. It was kind of great. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I know some things aren't in order and some of it doesn't really make sense, but I hope it's still enjoyable anyway. Tell me if I forgot any tags. Also, no nogitsune because the Jennifer Blake bullshit was stopped early on. No Kira because there was no nogitsune and Allison was still alive.


End file.
